La Dialectique Du Génie
by Halesias
Summary: Helen, dix-sept ans, détestant cordialement presque chaque personne faisant partie de son quotidien, ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir débarquer un nouvel élève en plein milieu de son année de terminale. Et certainement pas à ce que cet élève ait une intelligence hors du commun qui lui permettait de déduire la vie de chaque personne croisant sa route. OC.
1. Présentation

Alors, cette fanfiction est la toute première histoire vraiment longue que j'écris et j'ai choisi le fandom de Sherlock, la série de la BBC. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (même si j'envisage très sérieusement de tenter de soudoyer le fantôme d'Arthur Conan Doyle dans les prochains mois).

A la base cette histoire est un rêve que j'ai fait, et comme cela se passait dans mon lycée et en général dans mon cadre de vie habituel, j'ai décidé de ne rien changer. J'aurais pu créer un environnement différent du mien mais je me suis dit que faire débarquer la famille Holmes dans un village paumé de Corse pouvait être relativement intéressant à exploiter. Et je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusée !

Si les lieux sont réels, les personnages sont, en revanche tirés du canon ou de la série pour la plupart. Pour ce qui est des autres, je les ai inventés.

Alors, je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous vont être déçus parce que, je l'annonce tout de suite, cette histoire n'est pas un Johnlock ni un Adlock ni aucun des couples envisagés, désolée, je préférais vous prévenir avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture :) Donc j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira quand même !

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette explication, j'essaierai de poster le plus régulièrement possible mais je ne peux rien vous promettre à cause de mon job de cet été et de la fac à la rentrée !

Bonne lecture ;)


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

C'est une vérité universellement reconnue qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans vivant en Corse doit impérativement posséder un sac Michael Kors hors de prix, un IPhone dernière génération, des lunettes de soleil greffées en permanence à son visage, avoir un accent prononcé et être la plus sociable possible tout en faisant de l'hypocrisie une seconde nature. Et peu importait le sentiment des jeunes filles à cet égard car le seul moyen de se faire bien voir en société était de se plier à ces normes, ce qu'elles se faisaient, pour la plus grande majorité d'entre elles, un plaisir de faire.

Ce n'était cependant pas le cas d'Helen, qui se rendait bien compte de sa différence sans que cette dernière ne la gêne réellement. Ce constat la frappa néanmoins plus durement ce lundi matin, jour de la rentrée des vacances de Noël.

Elle avait quitté l'appartement familial à sept heures cinq, comme chaque matin, ses écouteurs vissés aux oreilles et resserrant son manteau autour d'elle pour se protéger du froid mordant, qui semblait la transpercer de part en part comme tant de lames acérées. Elle avait marché quelques minutes de plus que d'ordinaire, sa progression entravée par les violentes bourrasques de ce début de mois de Janvier. A chaque pas, elle avait trébuché, luttant contre le vent et la route éventrée par des travaux qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'achever. Ses courts cheveux châtains voltigeant en tous sens, dans l'anarchie capillaire la plus complète.

Elle atteignit enfin la poste de Propriano (le village dans lequel elle vivait), qui servait également d'arrêt de bus. Elle dut alors lutter contre l'expression de dégoût qui s'était affichée sur son visage à la vue bien désagréable de certains de ses condisciples. C'était cette haine qu'elle vouait à tout autre qu'elle-même (à quelques exceptions près) qui lui fit prendre pleinement conscience de sa différence. Cette haine qui se disputait au fond de son cœur avec le mépris et luttait contre l'indifférence était autant violente qu'inexplicable. Tantôt elle les détestait, tantôt elle se fichait d'eux comme du nombre de grains de sable que pouvait contenir une plage, de temps à autre le mépris de leur bêtise, de leur conformisme et de beaucoup d'autres de leurs travers remplaçait tout autre sentiment. Et Helen ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-elle ces tendances sociopathes ? Comment se faisait-il que son empathie pour tout autre être vivant soit inexistante ? Elle aurait pu se croire imperméable aux émotions, totalement hermétique aux sensations, si elle n'écoutait que le fait que lorsqu'elle voyait quelqu'un pleurer à chaudes larmes, elle n'en était qu'exaspérée. Il en était de même quand une personne se blessait ou avait la bonne idée de mourir.

Cependant elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas nier que des émotions et des sensations parvenaient à percer ses défenses : lorsque quelqu'un la touchait, un simple effleurement suffisait amplement, elle ressentait ce mélange curieux et foncièrement désagréable de rage et de répulsion qui lui remontait jusque dans la gorge et la poussait presque jusqu'au vomissement. Elle avait consulté des médecins, sa mère ne lui ayant pas laissé le choix, qui avaient naturellement diagnostiqué une forme légère d'agoraphobie. Cette heureuse conclusion semblait convenir à tout le monde et se révélait relativement pratique, il n'y avait en effet aucune raison de chercher une autre explication qui pourrait être liée à quelque chose de plus profond. Helen n'était elle-même pas convaincue par cette explication bien trop simpliste à son goût, mais se taisait et acceptait de bonne grâce cette étiquette qu'un incompétent lui avait collée sur le front. Elle en usait même par moment comme d'un rempart, se protégeant derrière chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait de l'approcher.

La jeune fille avait depuis longtemps appris à dissimuler cet air de profond dégoût qu'affichait son visage, nécessité oblige, et réussit donc presque à sourire lorsque son ami Tom vint la rejoindre. Oui, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Helen avait des amis. Trois, à vrai dire, ce qui était un nombre presque trop élevé à ses yeux. Elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à définir ses sentiments pour Tom, était-ce seulement dû à l'amitié, cet étrange serrement à l'estomac lorsqu'il s'éloignait trop longtemps ? Ces soubresauts qu'exécutait son cœur d'ordinaire si froid quand il s'approchait d'elle ? Cette envie de plus quand il la frôlait par inadvertance, elle qui haïssait tant les contacts physiques ? Elle avait peur de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Depuis de nombreuses années elle avait appris à ne pas laisser les sentiments la perturber et avait, jusque-là relativement bien réussi. Mais, Louise et Tom avaient tout chamboulé. Louise la première, trois ans auparavant.

Helen regarda donc Tom approcher et... l'ignorer royalement comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle ne fut pas surprise de son comportement, seulement quelque peu désappointée : ils étaient tout de même supposés être amis, mais, visiblement, Helen était la seule des deux à le penser.

Ils attendirent le bus quelques minutes rendues ridiculement longues à cause du froid. Quand la bête de fer se décida enfin à faire son apparition, ils s'engouffrèrent dans son ventre chaud. Trop peu de temps plus tard, il se gara devant le lycée. Dont la simple vue donna à Helen l'envie de rester dans ce bus jusqu'à ce que le bac soit passé. Mais elle ne put malheureusement pas s'accorder le luxe de se laisser mourir de faim et de soif dans un car terne et sale. Et ce pour la simple raison que l'odeur de corps mal lavé et de transpiration qui imprégnait l'habitacle était tout bonnement insupportable.

Helen constata rapidement que le froid qui régnait au lycée était largement pire que celui qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre une de ses seules amies à l'abri du vent, sous le préau. Il y faisait toujours extrêmement froid mais, le vent étant considérablement atténué, cela était plus supportable. Son « ami » Tom les rejoignit et daigna même leur adresser quelques banalités. Oubliant curieusement tout ressentiment à son égard Helen lui répondit poliment, presque gentiment (il ne fallait tout de même pas trop lui en demander). Elle ne faisait que rarement l'effort de se montrer sociable et agréable, alors, quand cela arrivait, ses efforts devaient être appréciés à leur juste valeur. Elle avait pour habitude de se draper dans un silence plein de dignité pour se plonger corps et âme dans ses pensées quelque peu étranges mais nettement plus agréables que les bavardages incessants et insipides du commun des mortels.

Mais avec Tom, Ella et Louise, il lui arrivait de parler librement de choses que les autres filles de sa classe auraient trouvé sans intérêt (normal, il ne s'agissait pas de critiquer les professeurs en leur imputant la responsabilité de leur échec scolaire, ni de sacs hors de prix, alors...)

Cependant, en ce moment précis ils étaient tous trois plongés dans une conversation très enrichissante avec le Silence qui semblait se rire d'eux. Il s'étira, s'épaissit, au point qu'il semblait proche d'exploser. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit, le fourbe : la sonnerie stridente retentit, déchirant violemment le Silence de part en part. Helen se leva et prit ses affaires pour aller se réfugier dans la chaleur du couloir alors qu'Ella arrivait. Cette dernière la rejoignit bientôt accompagnée de Tom car ils avaient un cours en commun, un des seuls d'ailleurs.

Une fois dans le couloir Helen s'appuya contre le chauffage dont elle avait tant rêvé en poussant un soupir d'aise. Malheureusement, ce fut de bien courte durée : d'autres élèves de leur classe avaient décidé que le chauffage présentait pour eux aussi un grand attrait et le fait qu'il était occupé ne semblait pas les déranger outre mesure ; en effet, ils poussèrent les affaires d'Helen pour mettre les leur à la place sans demander la permission ni même présenter des excuses.

Voyant tant de stupidité s'approcher en masse de son refuge, Helen décida de battre en retraite. Reprenant son sac, elle se rapprocha de Tom et Ella. Helen avait beaucoup d'affection pour Ella Thomson, elle était intelligente, travailleuse et très drôle. C'était l'ancienne meilleure amie de Louise mais les années les avaient éloignées bien qu'elles soient toujours bonnes amies.

Elle commença à écouter leur conversation dont le sujet semblait être le devoir d'histoire à rendre pour le jour même. Bien évidemment, Tom ne l'avait pas fait et il en rigolait. Incapable de se retenir, Helen rit avec lui, même si elle le désapprouvait. A ce moment précis elle mourut d'envie de s'enterrer très profondément dans le sol pour ne plus jamais refaire surface. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de rire pour quelque chose qui ne l'amusait pas le moins du monde ?

Mais au fond elle connaissait la réponse et c'était cela qui lui donnait envie de se frapper violemment la tête contre le mur : c'était pour lui plaire bien entendu... elle se trouva si ridicule que son hilarité redoubla. Depuis quand se préoccupait-elle de ce que quiconque pensait d'elle ?

Elle fut interrompue dans sa crise de fou rire par Mme Crawford, la professeure d'histoire, qui leur souhaita le bonjour avant de batailler avec le verrou de la porte de la salle pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Lorsque ce dernier se décida enfin à céder, Helen laissa passer tout le monde devant elle pour éviter au maximum tout contact physique non-désiré (ce qui était une entreprise bien complexe puisque _tous_ les contacts étaient non-désirés), et entra à son tour dans la salle provisoirement propre.

Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle, derrière Ella et Tom, seule, comme chaque fois, parce qu'elle détestait partager son espace vital avec qui que ce soit, en bonne associable qui se respecte. Mme Crawford commença son cours, ayant apparemment oublié qu'elle avait des devoirs à ramasser, ce qui en arrangeait plus d'un.

N'ayant aucune envie de travailler pour la simple raison qu'elle avait déjà lu le manuel en entier, au début de l'année, quand elle était encore motivée, et qu'elle connaissait donc déjà le cours, Helen décida de réfléchir à Tom... terrain miné et très dangereux, certes, mais terrain qui méritait d'être exploré. Elle en était plus ou moins arrivée à la conclusion que ses sentiments pour lui dépassaient le stade de la simple et si réductrice « amitié », cependant certains points demeuraient ambigus. En effet, par sa simple présence, il parvenait à combler un vide au fond de son cœur, vide qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir lorsqu'il était absent. Et là se trouvait le véritable problème. Comment expliquer le fait qu'il ne lui manquait pas quand il était absent, ce qui était de plus en plus fréquent, soit dit en passant. En deux semaines de vacances sans même le croiser, elle n'avait pas eu une seule pensée pour lui.

Mais ce matin-là, quand elle l'avait revu après lesdites vacances, son cœur s'était emballé, et quand elle avait vu Ella l'embrasser sur la joue dans le couloir pour le saluer, la jalousie lui avait broyé les entrailles, les faisant saigner abondamment sans que rien ne puisse stopper l'hémorragie. Elle avait beau se répéter comme un mantra qu'elle ne devait pas l'aimer, que l'amour n'était qu'une faiblesse indigne d'elle, le fait même de se répéter inlassablement cette vérité semblait accroitre ses sentiments. L'interdit ayant toujours, chez tout Homme, un attrait bien particulier. Plus elle s'interdisait de penser à Tom, plus il occupait son esprit, paradoxalement. Mais cela ne s'appliquait que quand elle le voyait, ou tard le soir avant de s'endormir. Jamais Helen n'avait ressenti cette langueur exploitée par les poètes avec tant de lyrisme.

Elle ne pouvait envisager qu'une seule hypothèse plausible et elle était quelque peu tirée par les cheveux, mais c'était la seule qui la satisfasse et la jeune femme décida donc d'adopter cette conclusion : elle avait, et ce depuis qu'elle le connaissait, imaginé qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait créé pour elle-même une illusion destinée sans doute à distraire son esprit lorsque le terrible et fatidique ennui la frappait de plein fouet. Et maintenant qu'elle était venue à bout de cette illusion, ce mirage, elle n'avait plus rien pour empêcher l'ennui de la détruire de l'intérieur ; et c'était cela qui, de toute évidence, provoquait cet étrange sentiment qui la faisait tant s'interroger. Helen devait probablement être atteinte du syndrome Bovaryen, et comme elle n'avait aucun mari à tromper, ses relations amoureuses se déroulaient uniquement dans son esprit, ponctuées par ses lectures et son imagination débordante.

Cependant un problème demeurait, immuable, Helen ne se satisfaisait pas de cette conclusion prouvant pourtant la victoire écrasante de sa raison sur ses sensations. Ces sentiments probablement inexistants lui manquaient tout comme elle détestait imaginer qu'ils puissent être faux. Mais après tout, comment pouvaient-ils l'être ?

Néanmoins, le plus gros problème résidait dans le fait qu'Helen ne se satisfaisait pas de savoir qu'elle avait imaginé ses sentiments pour Tom, car ces sentiments inexistants lui manquaient tout comme elle détestait imaginer que ces derniers soient faux. Plus grave, elle ne voulait pas non plus les ressentir, car c'était une faiblesse qu'elle ne pouvait s'autoriser, et en même temps ils lui manquaient cruellement. Comment cette dualité pouvait-elle exister en un seul être humain ? Elle avait la certitude de ne plus l'aimer : cela la rendait nostalgique. Elle cherchait une explication et trouvait celle de l'imagination : la tristesse l'envahissait, toujours ponctuée par cette étrange nostalgie. Helen ne comprenait pas et elle détestait ne pas comprendre.

Mme Crawford, détestant cordialement son étrange élève, et voyant que cette dernière ne prenait pas de notes, décida alors de lui poser une question à propos du cours. Elle était loin de se douter qu'Helen avait lu le manuel et pensait avoir enfin réussi à la piéger, si l'on se fiait à son sourire légèrement teinté de sadisme. Malheureusement pour elle, ses espoirs allaient être déçus car Helen répondit à la question de manière si complète que toute la classe, même Ella, qui était pourtant difficilement impressionnable, la dévisagea.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Songeant que cela devait être le surveillant venu noter les absents, Helen ne se retourna même pas. Ce fut seulement lorsque la personne passa devant sa table qu'elle comprit son erreur. Déjà ce n'était pas la personne mais les personnes, deux personnes. La proviseure et... un élève ? Probablement, quoi qu'il paraissait relativement plus âgé. Mais peut-être était-ce dû à sa tenue. En effet, qui pouvait bien avoir l'idée plus que saugrenue de venir en Corse, dans un lycée perdu au milieu de la montagne (ou presque), vêtu d'un costume sur mesure et visiblement hors de prix avec un manteau Belstaff parfaitement bien coupé et une écharpe probablement en cachemire ? Qui bon sang ?


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Mais Helen ne s'attarda pas sur la tenue du nouvel arrivant, il y avait bien d'autres choses mille fois plus intéressantes à observer chez lui, ce que la jeune fille n'était apparemment pas la seule à avoir remarqué.

Il était grand, vraiment très grand au moins un mètre quatre-vingt, peut-être un peu plus. Il avait de longues jambes minces mises en valeur par son pantalon noir parfaitement ajusté. Ses hanches et sa taille étaient fines à en faire pâlir d'envie les mannequins tout en ayant cette empreinte indéfinissable et délicieusement masculine. Il portait une chemise violette, tirant sur le bordeaux que les deux derniers boutons peinaient à maintenir fermée. Non pas qu'il fut particulièrement musclé, il était au contraire plutôt mince sans être maigre, avec tout juste ce qu'il fallait de muscles pour créer des difficultés à sa chemise. Il avait des cheveux bouclés d'un noir de jais qui se regroupaient en un désordre étonnamment harmonieux et dont quelques mèches rebelles tombaient sur son front haut.

Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'il y avait de plus remarquable chez lui, non. C'était son visage... ce visage ! Helen songea qu'elle aurait pu rester des heures entières à le regarder sans jamais s'en lasser. Il était tout à fait atypique mais tellement hypnotique. Il était si pâle qu'il n'aurait pas paru déplacé dans un film de vampires. Tout en angles et en finesse de traits qui lui donnaient un aspect aristocratique, il semblait être une œuvre de marbre d'un grand artiste de la renaissance Italienne, un David plus parfait encore et qui avait l'immense qualité d'être réel. Ses pommettes hautes étaient si saillantes qu'elles en paraissaient presque tranchantes, une pulsion étrange donna à Helen l'envie de les toucher pour vérifier cette théorie par elle-même. Ses yeux étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange chez ce personnage déjà plus qu'intriguant : il y avait dans ses iris un mélange de bleu, de gris et de vert sans que jamais une couleur bien définie ne se démarque des autres. Tout se mélangeait sans pour autant former un patchwork incohérent et disgracieux, au contraire, c'était harmonieux, captivant. Ils avaient un magnétisme déconcertant de par leur froideur rappelant l'acier et également dû au fait que toute l'intelligence du monde semblait avoir été concentrée dans ces prunelles. Mais ce qu'il y avait d'encore plus remarquable chez cet homme - car Helen était bien incapable de le considérer comme un simple « garçon », cela sonnait comme une insulte - c'était sa bouche. Jamais elle n'en avait vu de si incroyable de toute sa vie : la lèvre inférieure était pleine et charnue, dépourvue de la moindre gerçure en dépit du froid. L'arc de la lèvre supérieure était si marqué qu'il dessinait presque un cœur parfait. Ce qui rendait son visage encore plus étrange sans pour autant rien enlever de son charme.

Helen se fit alors la réflexion que ce nouvel élève potentiel était sans doute la plus belle chose qu'il lui ait été donné de voir dans toute sa courte vie. Ses yeux bleus, faute d'un meilleur terme, parcouraient la salle d'un regard froid, analytique. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait vu tant d'intelligence transparaître à travers un simple regard. Lorsque le fameux regard commença à se diriger de son côté de la salle, Helen baissa la tête, faisant mine d'être absorbée dans la contemplation de sa feuille vierge de toute trace d'encre. Elle savait que son attitude était ridicule et un tant soit peu puérile, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éviter son regard.

La proviseure, Mme Leandri, expliqua quelque chose à Mme Crawford qu'Helen n'écouta pas, avant de quitter la salle en coup de vent. Leur chère professeure prit la parole pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient avoir un nouvel élève en terminale L. la classe d'Helen. Il aurait très bien pu être en ES puisqu'ils partageaient les cours d'histoire, mais non, il était en L... Mme Crawford poursuivit en disant qu'il s'appelait Sherlock Holmes. A l'entente de ce nom, presque tous les élèves décidèrent d'éclater de rire. Bien entendu... ils étaient tellement prévisibles... et dire qu'Helen osait se demander pourquoi elle était si méprisante alors que la réponse se trouvait sous ses yeux chaque jour...

Même si son nom était assez atypique, il lui allait terriblement bien, sans doute pour cette raison précise. Après tout, tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'appeler Antoine.

Sherlock, alors que les rires et les réflexions déplacées lancées de toute part continuaient, jeta un regard indifférent et glacial à la fois à l'ensemble de la classe, comme s'il se moquait totalement que l'on tourne son nom en ridicule. Ce qui, pour ce qu'Helen en savait, pouvait très bien être le cas. Tous ceux qui avaient croisé le regard de Sherlock Holmes se turent brusquement, surtout les filles... que c'était curieux ! Il en était de même pour certains garçons : il émanait de lui une autorité naturelle presque effrayante en dépit de son air indifférent.

Mme Crawford, imperturbable, comme toujours, continua sur sa lancée comme si elle ne venait pas d'être interrompue par un éclat de rire général dont quelques réminiscences planaient encore dans l'air. C'est ainsi qu'Helen apprit que Sherlock venait de Paris où il était inscrit dans un des plus prestigieux établissements de l'académie. Cela expliquait donc le manteau et l'écharpe. Et le costume aussi. Probablement devait-il porter un uniforme dans son ancien lycée... et peut-être s'attendait-il à débarquer dans le même type de bahut. La jeune femme se sentit sincèrement désolée pour lui... atterrir à Sartène, au lycée Clémenceau, ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir...

La présentation du nouvel élève enfin terminée, Mme Crawford lui indiqua une place. Qui était bien évidemment celle laissée libre à côté d'Helen. A en juger par son air narquois et légèrement fier d'elle, elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Helen détestait la compagnie des autres ainsi que les contacts physiques, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle était toujours assise seule à sa table, et ce dans tous les cours. Cette attitude sauvage lui valait parfois d'étranges regards de la part de ses « camarades » qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à rester seule alors qu'elles étaient une classe de douze filles, soit un nombre pair. Helen les ignorait toujours royalement, elles et leurs questions muettes. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails des explications de pourquoi elle était si associable. Elles risquaient en effet de mal prendre le fait que la jeune fille les trouvait extrêmement stupides et ne plus lui adresser la parole. Ce qui ne serait pas plus mal en soi car elle aurait ainsi la paix, mais qui risquait de s'avérer contre-productif puisqu'elles ne lui rendraient plus les menus services qu'Helen leur demandait parfois. Disons plutôt qu'elle s'arrangeait pour que lesdits services lui soient proposés sans qu'elle ait besoin de demander quoi que ce fût.

Sherlock jeta à Helen un regard expéditif, puis, vint prendre place à ses côtés, sur la chaise qu'elle venait à contrecœur de libérer de son sac. Il retira son manteau, qui semblait relativement lourd, et dévoila, qui se dessinaient subtilement sous sa chemise, des bras et un dos finement musclés. Il déposa son manteau sur le dos de sa chaise en prenant bien garde à ce qu'il ne touche pas le sol, il le manipulait avec une circonspection presque disproportionnée.

Pendant tout le reste du cours, Sherlock n'accorda pas un regard à sa voisine de table et ne prit pas la moindre note, ce qui aurait été une tâche plus qu'ardue sans le moindre matériel. Même si Helen était relativement mal placée pour le juger, lui ou qui que ce fut d'autre. Il se contenta de joindre ses deux mains aux longs doigts fins, pareils à ceux des musiciens, et de les placer sous son menton, comme s'il priait, ayant l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Son regard, pourtant n'était pas vague, on eut dit qu'il avait conscience de la réalité autour de lui mais n'y prêtait pas attention, comme si elle était indigne de lui.

Au terme de deux heures interminables, la sonnerie se décida enfin à retentir, causant à Helen un soupir de soulagement. Jamais elle n'avait passé autant de temps assise à côté de quelqu'un, si près qu'ils se touchaient presque. Enfin, jamais... peut-être était-ce exagéré : à l'école primaire elle avait probablement dû passer des jours entiers dans cette situation. Situation dont elle avait occulté le souvenir plus que cauchemardesque. Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait les cours d'anglais : depuis l'année de seconde, elle était à côté de Tom. Helen ignorait encore ce qui l'avait poussée à lui demander si elle pouvait s'asseoir. Mais, étrangement, elle ne le regrettait pas. Bon, certes, il lui arrivait de se sentir mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils s'effleuraient malencontreusement. Oh, bien sûr, Helen faisait en sorte de minimiser les contacts mais elle n'était pas en mesure d'anticiper chaque frôlement.

Elle sortit de la salle en « omettant » de dire au revoir à Mme Crawford. Elle se rendit au cdi afin de rejoindre Louise qui l'attendait... enfin... non, pas vraiment : elle parlait avec d'autres gens de sa classe et apparemment la discussion était passionnante puisqu'aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua la présence d'Helen. Il y avait autour de la table Antoine et Mathieu que la jeune femme appréciait plus ou moins et cette créature infâme qu'elle haïssait tant : Jamie Moriarty. Selon Helen cette garce faisait tout pour lui « voler » Louise, sa seule vraie amie, sans en avoir l'air. Voyant son amie en question bien occupée, et étant par nature très jalouse et possessive, elle décida d'aller bouder dans son coin, déterminée à ne pas se mélanger à ces gens. Si Louise préférait passer son temps avec eux, libre à elle de le faire mais qu'elle ne vienne surtout pas demander ensuite à Helen pourquoi elle lui faisait la tête.

A l'origine elles avaient un pacte : Louise restait toute la journée avec les personnes de sa classe et pouvait donc réserver à sa meilleure amie ses récréations et l'heure du déjeuner. Pacte qu'une des deux avait visiblement oublié. Car même si leur accord était tacite, cela demeurait un accord. Helen, bien plus blessée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître et certainement plus qu'elle ne se l'admettrait jamais, s'assit à une table isolée à l'autre bout de la salle mais d'où elle pouvait les observer discrètement, attisant sa colère. Comme remède elle tenta de se plonger dans un roman mais c'était sans compter sur la documentaliste, Mme Hudson. La si gentille Mme Hudson qui offrait du thé à Helen quand le cdi était peu rempli, et ce, à elle seule. Bon, pas tout à fait, Ella et Louise en profitaient également lorsque leurs emplois du temps surchargés le leur permettaient.

\- Eh bien alors Helen, qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? Demanda l'aimable vieille dame, sincèrement inquiète pour son élève. Pourquoi ne rejoins-tu pas Louise ? Vous êtes inséparables d'habitude !

\- Oh, elle a l'air de bien s'amuser, je ne voudrais pas les déranger vous savez... Helen ne put dissimuler un léger tremblement dans sa voix en disant cela, tremblement qui était le seul témoin de la profondeur de sa blessure. Elle savait que Mme Hudson l'avait perçu car c'était une femme vraiment très perspicace.

\- Je vois, si tu veux je peux les faire sortir sous prétexte qu'ils font trop de bruit ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice en direction de la jeune fille qui ne put réprimer un sourire.

\- Non merci, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, mais j'apprécie le geste, sincèrement. Répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé, mais pas trop.

Mme Hudson partit en tapotant gentiment le bras d'Helen qui réprima un frisson. Certes, la jeune femme appréciait beaucoup sa documentaliste, mais elle avait vraiment de gros problèmes du côté des contacts physiques quels qu'ils soient.

Lorsque la sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentit elle se leva d'un bond afin d'éviter toute possibilité de rencontre avec Louise qui mettait toujours un temps fou pour quitter le cdi, et se dépêcha de monter au premier étage pour son cours de littérature. A vrai dire, il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un étage, c'était plutôt une passerelle extérieure abritée par un auvent destiné à protéger les élèves de la pluie pendant qu'ils attendaient leurs professeurs, mais qui était tellement percé de trous que son efficacité laissait à désirer. Ce jour-là, heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas. Du moins pas encore, semblaient menacer les nuages noirs amoncelés au-dessus de la tête d'Helen.

Tentant d'oublier le froid, elle se mit à penser à Madame Bovary puisqu'ils allaient en parler dans quelques minutes à peine. Certains penseraient que se distraire en pensant à Madame Bovary relevait du masochisme pur et dur, mais Helen avait réellement aimé le roman et elle était d'ailleurs la seule dans ce cas. Personne dans sa classe de génies refoulés n'avait compris que les descriptions de six pages étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant à étudier et que l'intrigue n'était que secondaire. Elles avaient toutes espéré trouver dans ce roman une belle histoire d'amour avec des péripéties plus extravagantes les unes que les autres et si possible des scènes érotiques torrides comme dans cinquante nuances de Grey, ce pseudo-livre qui avait eu un succès fou, vraisemblablement injustifié.

La professeure arriva alors qu'Helen était encore seule à attendre devant la porte. Elle la déverrouilla et laissa son élève entrer en lui disant de prévenir les autres qu'elle allait bientôt arriver, qu'elle avait simplement des photocopies à faire, et quitta la salle en coup de vent tandis que la jeune fille allait s'asseoir à sa place. Elle était toujours seule lorsque Sherlock entra et s'assit sur la chaise laissée libre à ses côtés. Helen eut envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il y avait encore une trentaine de chaises vides qui n'attendaient que lui dans la salle, et que l'obligation de s'asseoir côte à côte n'était valable qu'en histoire-géo, mais curieusement sa présence si proche ne lui causait pas le moindre déplaisir. Elle décida donc de ne rien dire et de ne pas le chasser. Elle fut la première à s'étonner de sa réaction : elle qui avait toujours rejeté sans ménagement celles et ceux qui avaient tenté de l'approcher ; non qu'ils aient été vraiment nombreux non plus.

Sherlock se tourna vers Helen et lui offrit un petit sourire en coin qui faisait se plisser ses yeux si magnifiques et apparaitre de délicieuses fossettes aux coins de sa bouche à la forme si particulière. La jeune femme n'eut pas assez de présence d'esprit pour faire autre chose que le regarder.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Ce moment fut très bref, trop bref, et brusquement interrompu par l'entrée dans la salle de la prof suivie des autres élèves. Sherlock se détourna immédiatement de sa voisine comme si elle l'avait offensé d'une quelconque manière.

Lorsque Mlle Adler prit la parole, ce fut pour demander à Sherlock où il en était de ses cours dans son précédent établissement. Elle s'approcha de lui, et se pencha en avant, lui donnant une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine, et, étonnamment, il ne baissa pas les yeux vers cet objet de toutes les tentations masculines. Irène Adler avait toujours été une séductrice, elle agissait de manière identique avec certains professeurs et même quelques élèves. Cela n'avait jamais dérangé Helen, mais inexplicablement, à ce moment précis, cette attitude l'irritait. Elle reprit cependant très vite ses esprits quand elle constata avec surprise que Sherlock n'avait toujours pas plongé de regard avide dans son décolleté, non, il la regardait dans les yeux, sans même ciller. Helen aurait dû se douter que Mlle Adler agirait ainsi. D'ordinaire elle était assez admirative de sa capacité à manipuler toutes les personnes qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route, homme ou femme d'ailleurs. Et avec Sherlock, elle semblait avoir trouvé une pépite d'or.

Lorsque ce dernier lui répondit, Helen sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge ; la voix de Sherlock était incroyablement grave et profonde. A elle seule elle était un appel à la sensualité, alors, si l'on considérait l'ensemble de son corps et son visage, Sherlock Holmes était la tentation faite homme.

Avec Tom tout était différent, elle était toujours maitresse d'elle-même, quelle que soit la situation. Même quand elle se croyait encore amoureuse de lui, de ses qualités, de son humour et notamment du fait qu'il ne la rejetait pas, ce qui l'avait conduite à prendre en affection son physique. Tandis qu'avec Sherlock, elle perdait tout sens des réalités alors qu'il ne faisait que parler, ses pensées étaient ralenties à l'extrême et c'était un sentiment étrange, nouveau et déstabilisant quoi que pas réellement désagréable.

Sherlock semblait avoir compris le manège de Mlle Adler et, visiblement, en était amusé. A moins que son petit sourire énigmatique signifie autre chose. Lui rendait-il son intérêt, ou son sourire était-il purement ironique ? Quant à Mlle Adler, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rouge sang en le regardant à travers ses cils outrageusement longs, ses paupières recouvertes d'un trait d'eyeliner turquoise. Ces signes qui paraissaient si flagrants à Helen passaient inaperçus auprès des autres élèves qui se trouvaient à une trop grande distance pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Lorsque leur professeure eut achevé son interrogatoire, elle n'eut plus aucun prétexte pour rester près de lui et dut retourner à son bureau, sur lequel elle s'assit en croisant les jambes, ce qui eut pour effet de faire remonter sa robe d'une blancheur immaculée, évoquant une pureté dont elle ne pouvait assurément pas se vanter, sur ses cuisses fines.

S'il y avait eu des garçons dans la classe, en dehors de Sherlock qui semblait seulement amusé de ce manège, ils auraient probablement bavé sur leur table devant le corps parfait de leur professeure qu'elle faisait tout pour montrer.

Sherlock avait de nouveau enfilé son masque de froide indifférence et repris ce qui semblait être sa position de réflexion : les mains jointes sous son menton. Mlle Adler commença le cours comme elle en avait l'habitude : s'arrêtant parfois pour appuyer ses commentaires d'un extrait du texte. Elle avait ce don inestimable de rendre passionnant n'importe quel sujet, même Madame Bovary. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'Helen avait déjà compris et la jeune fille s'arrêta donc d'écouter. Sherlock ne semblait pas prêter davantage attention au cours que sa voisine, Mlle Adler dut s'en rendre compte car elle lui demanda de résumer tout ce qu'elle avait dit depuis le début du cours. A la grande surprise d'Helen, comme à celle de toute la classe, il réexpliqua le cours à la perfection sans la moindre hésitation, rajoutant parfois des commentaires personnels purement brillants. Les yeux de Mlle Adler brillaient de satisfaction et un petit sourire de convoitise étirait ses lèves rouges.

Helen le regarda, impressionnée et lui murmura « c'était vraiment génial » à l'oreille avant de se replonger dans ses pensées, rouge de honte : ce n'était en effet pas la phrase la plus brillante qu'il lui ait été donné de prononcer, mais rien d'autre ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Pour toute réponse, Sherlock lui jeta le même sourire en coin qu'il lui avait lancé au début du cours. Il arborait également un air très fier de lui qui lui seyait curieusement bien.

Le reste de l'heure se déroula de manière tout à fait ordinaire. Helen se rendit ensuite au cdi car elle n'avait pas de troisième langue vivante et n'avait donc pas cours à cette heure-là. Elle devait retrouver Tom, comme chaque lundi, ce qu'elle fit. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il l'attendait à leur table habituelle, près du chauffage. Elle le salua d'un sourire timide qu'il ne vit pas, trop occupé qu'il était à pianoter sur son téléphone. Helen s'assit face à lui, il l'ignora royalement et la jeune fille fit comme si la situation ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde se mettant à travailler sur le roman qu'elle était en train d'écrire. Elle œuvrait dessus depuis plus d'un an déjà et avait la très désagréable impression de ne pas avancer. Et pour cause, elle en était toujours au sixième chapitre. Elle tentait, maladroitement, de retranscrire la société qu'elle était obligée de supporter à travers l'histoire d'une jeune fille persécutée à cause de son poids et qui, à la mort de la dernière personne qu'elle aimait, allait tout faire pour prendre sa revanche. Un thème quelque peu classique et assez ordinaire mais ce qui importait véritablement, c'était la critique sous-jacente d'une société conformiste et pervertie.

Lorsqu'enfin elle trouva la bonne manière de formuler une de ses idées, Sherlock entra et s'assit à une table proche de la leur, seul. A son entrée, Tom avait relevé la tête et détaché son regard de son jeu. Il avait salué Sherlock amicalement et lui avait même proposé de se joindre à eux. Il avait refusé, prétextant que quand il réfléchissait, il ne parlait jamais et qu'il avait justement besoin de réfléchir. Helen savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse parce que jusque-là cela ne lui avait posé aucun problème de s'asseoir auprès d'elle sans prononcer un mot. Elle l'observa quelques secondes puis se retourna vers Tom qui avait repris son jeu apparemment si passionnant.

Helen retourna donc à ses occupations et lorsqu'elle commença enfin à avoir de nouvelles idées, une fille de la classe de Tom, Célia, décida qu'elle avait besoin de sa compagnie et s'assit sur la dernière chaise libre. Elle savait pertinemment que Célia avait des sentiments pour lui, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Sa petite tête rondouillarde recouverte de boutons s'illuminait quand elle le voyait et ses lèvres presque invisibles tant elles étaient fines s'étiraient en un large sourire comme si elle venait d'apercevoir le messie... Célia était extrêmement niaise et se couvrait de ridicule chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. C'est pourquoi Helen décida de battre en retraite et de se réfugier à la table de Sherlock qui était la seule ayant encore des places disponibles. Enfin, techniquement c'était faux, il y avait une autre table ou seuls deux élèves de seconde étaient assis et comme elle ne les connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, et qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de calme, elle porta son choix sur Sherlock.

Tom ne lui jeta même pas un regard quand elle partit, ce que la jeune femme décida d'ignorer, un peu rassurée par le fait qu'il n'avait pas non plus réagi quand Célia s'était assise. Helen reprit son travail dans un calme plus que bienvenu. Sherlock était resté tout aussi stoïque que Tom face à son mouvement, ce qu'elle avait pris pour un bon signe : il semblait se plonger dans des sortes de transes quand il réfléchissait, et Helen préféra, à raison, ne pas prendre le risque de le déranger.

A midi, elle alla rejoindre Louise à la cantine où elles tentèrent tant bien que mal de manger les petits pois infâmes qui gisaient dans une quantité astronomique de sauce trop grasse. Tout cela dans le silence le plus complet pour Helen qui tentait de rester en colère contre son amie. Ce fut un échec, comme toujours puisque Louise, quand elle se mettait à partir dans de grandes élucubrations plus insolites les unes que les autres, parvenait à faire mourir de rire son amie qui s'émerveillait de son esprit si étrangement génial. Elle parvenait à inventer des histoires abracadabrantesques à partir de rien, son don pour l'écriture égalait celui qu'elle avait pour les mathématiques et toutes les matières scientifiques en général ainsi que pour les langues.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Helen se surprit à chercher Sherlock du regard, et, ne le trouvant pas, se dit qu'il devait manger à la cafétéria, enfin, ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une cafétéria. Elle écoutait à moitié Louise lui raconter son contrôle de maths pour lequel elle avait stressé et qui, finalement, lui avait semblé facile. Elle cessa définitivement de l'écouter quand elle commença à lui raconter avec enthousiasme à quel point Jamie l'avait faite rire pendant ledit contrôle.

Lorsqu'elles eurent achevé de ne rien manger, elles sortirent et Helen accompagna son amie à son cours de latin, qui se déroulait à midi et demi, afin de se mettre à l'abri du froid et de la présence désagréable d'une certaine Anthéa qui, sous le prétexte qu'elles étaient dans la même classe, se sentait obligée de tenir fréquemment compagnie à Helen, Ella et Louise qui tentaient vainement de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était de trop.

Mlle Adler, qui était également professeure de latin, avait autorisé Helen à assister à ses cours bien qu'elle ne soit pas inscrite, le fait d'être une bonne élève dans sa matière avait probablement dû jouer un rôle crucial dans cette acceptation. C'était pour la jeune fille un excellent moyen de ne pas mourir de froid tout en évitant de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec les imbéciles qui peuplaient le lycée ; même si pour cela elle devait supporter la présence de Jamie.

Lorsque cette heure de latin, qui n'en était pas une pour Helen, prit fin, elle alla attendre devant la porte de la salle d'anglais qui, par bonheur, se trouvait dans le bâtiment principal et non sur l'une des passerelles. Leur professeur étant toujours légèrement en retard, elle s'assit par terre et sortit son téléphone pour répondre aux messages inquiets de son père à qui elle avait oublié de dire qu'elle était toujours en vie depuis déjà quatre jours.

Quand M. Watson arriva, Helen était toujours assisse par terre, adossée au mur, essayant vainement de s'isoler des bruits atroces que produisaient ces étranges animaux aussi appelés élèves. Bruits qui se trouvaient malheureusement décuplés par le couloir qui avait pour principal défaut, en dehors des morceaux de plâtres arrachés çà et là et de la saleté, de résonner atrocement. A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que la jeune fille se précipita à l'intérieur et s'assit à sa place en attendant que Tom vienne la rejoindre.

M. Watson était originaire de Londres, d'après les rumeurs il aurait fait la guerre en Afghanistan et y avait été gravement blessé. Ne pouvant plus vivre en Angleterre pour une raison encore inconnue des commérages, il aurait tout quitté pour la Corse dont il aurait beaucoup entendu parler puisque ce serait ici que sa sœur aurait rencontré celle qui allait partager sa vie. Les rumeurs étant ce qu'elles sont Helen ne pensait pas pouvoir prêter foi à la moitié de ces allégations, néanmoins elle éprouvait une certaine sympathie à l'égard de cet ancien soldat. Ou du moins avait-elle confiance en lui : il était relativement gentil, mais savait se montrer sévère envers ceux qui le méritaient. L'on racontait également qu'il s'était engagé comme pompier volontaire, ne supportant pas l'inertie de son existence. Et puis, c'était un excellent professeur, très pédagogue. De plus, son accent anglais était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant. Bien sûr, Helen n'en était pas au point de dire qu'elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui, il ne fallait tout de même pas trop en demander. Elle essayait cependant de ne pas se montrer aussi froide avec lui qu'elle pouvait l'être envers les autres quand ils ne pouvaient rien lui apporter. Il avait l'air relativement intelligent quoi qu'elle n'eût pas vraiment de moyen de vérifier étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas l'occasion de discuter avec lui plus de deux minutes.

Helen était assise depuis près d'une minute lorsque Sherlock entra, la tête haute, le col relevé, faisant saillir ses pommettes de manière volontairement exagérée, son manteau voltigeant derrière lui comme une cape. Il avait un tel air prétentieux ainsi, avec ses cheveux savamment ébouriffés par le vent formant un contraste si particulier avec sa peau pâle, qu'en le voyant la jeune femme ne put réprimer un sourire. Il détonnait complètement dans le lycée mais cela ne semblait en rien lui déplaire, au contraire, il paraissait en jouer, et visiblement, le jeu lui plaisait.

Il avait l'air d'un politicien ou d'un homme d'affaire (sans la cravate) de dix-sept ans qui aurait atterri par erreur dans un lycée campagnard tombant en ruines.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Sherlock s'assit derrière Helen et Tom, seul. D'après ce que la jeune fille avait pu observer de lui, il semblait être fait du même moule qu'elle-même sous bien des aspects : son aversion pour les autres êtres humains se lisait sur son visage lorsque quelqu'un avait le malheur de l'effleurer dans un couloir. Mais contrairement à elle, il ne se donnait pas la peine de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour obtenir quelque chose en échange. Il était ouvertement hostile à toute forme de contact et se sociabiliser ne semblait pas faire partie de ses attributions si l'on en jugeait par l'indifférence hautaine qu'il accordait à chaque personne croisant sa route. Les autres filles de la classe avaient, pour nombre d'entre elles, déjà tenté de lui adresser la parole, mais, au mieux il les avait ignorées, au pire il leur avait dit des choses sur leur vie privée qu'il n'aurait jamais dû être en mesure de connaître. Helen n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il s'y prenait, mais le voir les remettre à leur place de cette façon était une expérience des plus fascinantes. Helen, qui ne pensait pas un jour être capable de trouver une personne dont l'intelligence soit en mesure de surpasser celle de Louise, fut émerveillée de constater qu'elle avait déniché cela en la personne de Sherlock Holmes.

Ce dernier avait vraisemblablement l'intention de s'asseoir à côté d'Helen à chaque cours, car lorsque les élèves quittèrent la salle d'anglais pour se rendre en philo, il la suivit et prit place à ses côtés. Pourtant, il y avait encore une fois de nombreuses places disponibles un peu partout, et il avait l'air plus habitué à la solitude, mais d'abord, pourquoi Helen ? Andréa était assise seule également. De plus, le seul cours où la jeune femme partageait sa table avec quelqu'un, il s'était assis seul, comme par hasard. Peut-être était-elle différente pour lui, peut-être s'était-il rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, qu'elle n'était ni aussi superficielle ni aussi stupide. Mais cette hypothèse était un peu contredite par le fait qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Helen ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir avec un autre être humain. Cette insécurité nouvelle et effrayante avait tout pour déstabiliser la jeune fille.

Lorsque la professeure de philo, Mme Donovan, commença son cours, Helen se mit immédiatement à travailler son roman tout en faisant semblant de prendre des notes. Elle avait toujours détesté cette femme : elle se pensait supérieure à tout le monde alors que ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là. Lorsqu'elle leur posait une question et que la réponse avait le malheur de ne pas la satisfaire, elle riait. D'un rire moqueur, cynique, insupportable. Elle faisait tout pour les rabaisser et même si cela satisfaisait assez Helen de voir ces dindes se faire rabattre le caquet, cela restait de la méchanceté gratuite et elle avait horreur de cela. En ce qui concernait la jeune femme, elle n'avait eu ce problème qu'une seule fois depuis le début de l'année pour la simple raison qu'elle restait obstinément muette durant tout le cours.

Dans les autres cours elle participait peu, sauf en littérature où elle devenait intarissable, mais elle faisait tout de même des efforts pour dépasser cette peur qu'elle avait toujours eu de parler en public, contrairement à Andréa qui n'ouvrait pas la bouche, même quand elle pouvait sauver la classe d'un contrôle surprise ou leur éviter un sermon de deux heures de l'un ou l'autre de leurs professeurs. Et pour cela, elle la méprisait. Certes Helen était mal placée pour parler de générosité, mais un effort occasionnel n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, sauf à cette chose muette qui se croyait en droit de la fréquenter. L'année précédente Andréa et Helen s'étaient fréquentées car elles avaient toutes deux choisi d'aller en L. Et non, elles ne passaient pas leur temps ensemble à ne rien dire du tout comme c'était le cas en cette année de terminale. Mais leur seul sujet de conversation était une de leurs professeurs qu'elles étaient les deux seules à apprécier. Néanmoins, à la rentrée de la terminale, Helen s'était vite rendu compte qu'elles n'avaient rien de plus à se dire et la voyait comme un fardeau dont elle ne pouvait se débarrasser. Toutes ses qualités s'étaient transformées dans l'esprit d'Helen en des défauts qu'elle ne pouvait plus endurer. Elle avait encore une fois l'impression d'être atteinte du syndrome Bovaryen. Emma qui s'était lassée de son mari avait fini par tant le détester que le moindre de ses gestes la rendait malade. Dans le cas d'Andréa c'était un peu le même principe.

Le mutisme d'Helen était d'autant plus flagrant dans le cours de Mme Donovan que sa haine devait se lire sur son visage. Sans doute était-ce pour cela que cette dernière l'interrogeait le plus fréquemment possible. Malheureusement pour elle, Helen était déterminée à ne pas lui faciliter la tâche et se contentait bien souvent d'un simple haussement d'épaules. Néanmoins, quand elle se décidait à répondre, c'était toujours correct, au contraire des inepties qui sortaient régulièrement de la bouche de Lucy. La seule fois où la jeune femme avait fait une erreur, c'était au début de l'année, Mme Donovan, en désespoir de cause plus que par pure méchanceté, lui avait posé cette question sur Kant à laquelle personne n'avait su répondre. Comme elle n'avait aucune idée de la réponse à donner, elle avait dit quelque chose au hasard et, bien entendu, s'était trompée. La professeure s'était moquée d'elle, se balançant en arrière sur sa chaise, les jambes écartées sous son bureau et les mains dans les poches, faisant résonner son rire faux dans toute la salle muette. Contrairement aux autres, Helen avait soutenu son regard jusqu'à ce que Sally Donovan baisse le sien. Cela avait été sa première victoire, et pas sa dernière.

Visiblement, Sherlock avait décidé d'agir de la même manière que dans les autres cours ; cependant il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que Mme Donovan était la fourberie personnifiée et qu'elle était foncièrement mauvaise. Quoi que peut-être l'avait-il compris grâce à son don de clairvoyance, si c'était le cas, il s'en fichait royalement.

Ladite Mme Donovan leva un de ses fins sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Sherlock prendre place à côté de l'élève qu'elle exécrait le plus, un air insupportablement hautain qui lui était coutumier plaqué sur son visage recouvert de taches de rousseur. Elle ne pensait visiblement pas Helen capable d'avoir des amis (même si, à proprement parler, ils ne l'étaient pas, après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques heures ; mais elle était néanmoins susceptible de le penser). Donovan posa à Sherlock les questions habituelles : « d'où viens-tu ? », « où en es-tu du programme ? », « quelles sont tes notes, ta moyenne ? »... Helen écouta ses réponses distraitement : elle savait déjà, en effet, qu'il était plus avancé qu'eux dans le programme, et de loin, que sa moyenne frôlait les dix-neuf sur vingt, ce qui était plus qu'étonnant si l'on en jugeait par sa manière de se comporter en classe. Et même pour un élève sérieux, avoir dix-neuf de moyenne générale en terminale relevait de l'exploit, d'autant plus que Sherlock ne prenait même pas la peine de prendre ne serait-ce qu'un stylo, à quoi bon, puisque prendre des notes ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions ? De plus, quand un élève atteignait de telles notes, il en était au moins un peu fier. Sherlock, quant à lui, se contentait d'énoncer ce fait avec une désinvolture déconcertante, comme si ce n'était pas important, presque comme si cela l'ennuyait profondément.

Helen savait que cet énergumène venait de Paris puisque Mme Crawford l'avait laissé entendre le matin-même. Et elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui avait amené un parisien apparemment issu des beaux quartiers dans un petit, plutôt minuscule, collège-lycée, de Corse à moitié perdu dans la montagne. Mme Donovan eut d'ailleurs, sans doute pour la première fois, la même idée que son élève tant détestée puisqu'elle interrogea directement Sherlock à ce sujet. Pour toute réponse, il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules qui n'engageait à rien,et à la grande surprise d'Helen, leur professeure n'insista pas, s'inclinant sous le poids du regard de Sherlock qui, de totalement indifférent,était passé à glacial.

Helen le regarda, un sourcil interrogateur levé et, lorsque l'objet de ce regard s'en aperçut, il leva les yeux au ciel, l'air agacé. La jeune femme en tira la conclusion qu'il fallait éviter les questions personnelles. Elle eut la bonne idée de ne pas s'offusquer de la conduite de son voisin, cela aurait été déplacé de sa part étant donné qu'elle en dissimulait tout autant que lui, quoi que de manière plus vicieuse. En effet, elle donnait suffisamment de détails pour obtenir la confiance de ses interlocuteurs tout en veillant à ne rien dire de véritablement important. Sherlock ne s'encombrait pas de cette détestable fausseté. Quand bien même, il n'en avait pas besoin, toutes les filles seraient prêtes à tout pour lui, et ce, au bout de seulement quelques heures. Sans doute cet intérêt allait-il s'estomper avec le temps, quand elles se seraient aperçu qu'il était plus que grossier avec les autres. Pour l'instant, il était l'inconnu ténébreux et atypique, ayant débarqué dans une classe de filles vêtu de son grand manteau noir, col relevé et pommettes saillantes, brillant par son mutisme et sa désinvolture qu'Helen devinait parfaitement volontaires. Même certains garçons se retournaient sur son passage quoi que ces derniers ne fussent probablement pas prêts à l'assumer. Surtout sur une île où afficher une masculinité pure et dure, à la limite de l'homme des cavernes, restait une des vertus fondamentales d'un « vrai » homme.

Le cours de philosophie avait toujours été très différent des autres cours, mais cela se ressentait d'avantage ce jour-là. Mme Donovan parlait, encore et encore, et ses élèves prenaient inlassablement des notes. Lorsqu'ils en arrivèrent au deuxième texte de Descartes de la journée, Helen cessa définitivement d'écouter et se tourna vers son voisin de table qui semblait d'humeur loquace si elle pouvait se fier à ses coups d'œil répétés dans sa direction. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et décida d'engager la conversation (de la manière la plus maladroite qui soit) :

\- Alors comme ça tu viens de Paris ?

\- Ne te sens pas obligée de faire la conversation, certes, ce cours est ennuyeux à mourir mais tu m'as l'air moins stupide que les autres alors, si tu tiens à parler, par pitié épargne moi ces sujets tout faits. Sinon ne m'inflige pas cette torture. D'autant plus si c'est pour me poser une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse.

Helen resta bouche-bée quelques secondes, puis se reprit, réprimant l'envie de se taper la tête contre un mur pour avoir été si stupide (sans doute avait-elle été un elfe de maison dans une autre vie).

\- Très bien. Alors tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu es allé en L. Je t'ai entendu remettre Janine à sa place tout à l'heure en déduisant, je ne sais pas comment, qu'elle trompait son copain quand elle a essayé de te parler ce matin. Avec cette capacité que tu as, tu pourrais devenir, je ne sais pas moi, détective, alors pourquoi ne pas te lancer dans ce genre d'études ?

\- Oh, elle s'appelle vraiment Janine ? Bon, pas important. Si mes déductions te déplaisent, sache que je m'en moque. Même si actuellement nous avons une conversation si tristement banale, je pourrais me comporter avec toi comme avec le reste du monde, ne te sens pas privilégiée.

\- Ne te gêne surtout pas.

La réplique d'Helen, avait eu pour effet positif de couper momentanément à la parole à Sherlock, qui ne devait pas être habitué à ce genre de réaction et s'attendait vraisemblablement à ce qu'elle ne lui adresse plus la parole. Cependant le génie ne fut pas muet longtemps et eut tôt fait de reprendre leur conversation.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas de savoir que je peux t'humilier devant tout le monde ? Etrange, vraiment...

\- Non, parce que tu ne le feras pas. Et si cela devait arriver, je te laisserais faire sans me plaindre. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent de moi, tous autant qu'ils sont. Je sais que tu as déjà tout compris de moi, ou du moins les grandes lignes, et si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore fait part de ces informations, je sais en revanche que si ça ne t'a pas fait fuir, alors ça me va.

\- Vraiment ?

Son air étonné, presque candide, faisait clairement comprendre à Helen que jamais on ne lui avait dit ce genre de choses, que jamais on ne lui avait dit que son opinion importait plus que celle des autres. Et, curieusement, le cœur de la jeune fille, qu'elle croyait gelé depuis plus de dix ans, se serra à cette pensée.

\- Oui, vraiment.

\- Les gens ne disent pas ça en général

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent au juste ?

\- En général ils me disent d'aller me faire foutre. Charmant, soit dit en passant.

\- Je vois... ce sont des idiots alors.

\- Ça, c'est une évidence. Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Oh, monsieur mot de la fin me pose une question et ne comprend pas tout seul mon raisonnement ? Ouah ! Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, ils sont stupides parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas à quel point tu es brillant et comme l'a dit un certain Arthur Conan Doyle : « le talent reconnaît instantanément le génie tandis que la médiocrité ne reconnaît rien qui lui soit supérieure. » ils sont la médiocrité qui te jalousent et te haïssent, et si tu es clairement le génie, comme je ne suis pas médiocre, j'imagine que je dois avoir du talent !

\- Bien, très bien dit même. Tu me surprends et c'est très rare alors je veux bien tenter, comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui ! Ca y est, que nous « apprenions à mieux nous connaître ». mais d'abord sache que jamais je ne serai ton ami, je n'ai pas d'amis et je n'en aurai jamais, quoi qu'il arrive, c'est clair ? Je suis complètement tordu, un sociopathe de haut niveau, il m'arrive de ne pas parler durant des jours et...

\- Stop ! Je m'en moque ! Que ce soit bien clair, je n'ai pas d'amis, je n'en ai qu'une, j'ai aussi de graves tendances sociopathe... bref, ce que je veux dire c'est que tout me va, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Voilà le chapitre 4, un peu en retard je veux bien l'admettre et j'en suis désolée d'ailleurs ! Honte à moi ! Vous êtes libres de créer une statuette à mon effigie et de la brûler dans un grand feu de joie !  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez surtout ;)

Merci beaucoup Akane pour ta si gentille review, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire !


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

A la fin de leur conversation, le ton avait commencé monter quelque peu et Mme Donovan, qui avait des oreilles partout, avait fini par tourner la tête vers eux en leur demandant de se taire. En toute mauvaise foi, Helen répliqua qu'elle expliquait à Sherlock où ils en étaient précisément dans le programme et qu'elle le prévenait pour le contrôle prévu le lendemain. Ils baissèrent la voix pour continuer leur conversation car Helen était bien décidé à obtenir la réponse à sa première question à laquelle Sherlock n'avait pas répondu, détournant habilement la conversation : pourquoi ne pas être allé en S ?

\- Alors réponds à ma question maintenant.

\- Quelle question ?

\- Je t'en prie, Sherlock, comme si tu ne savais pas...

\- Oh, cette question... d'accord...

Comme elle le voyait hésiter, Helen lui adressa un petit sourire qui se voulait encourageant. Elle était ravie qu'ils aient conclu ce pacte de non-agression. C'était agréable de savoir qu'elle pourrait avoir quelqu'un à qui parler qui la comprendrait parfaitement sans qu'elle ait besoin de justifier ses actions ; pour la simple raison que cela le laisserait indifférent. Avec Louise, bien sûr qu'elle pouvait tout dire, mais avec elle, elle avait le sentiment d'être enfin acceptée pur ce qu'elle était et avait si peur de tout perdre qu'elle taisait certaines choses, sa jalousie notamment, ne lui laissant voir que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Avec Sherlock, pas de jalousie, ce n'était pas son ami et elle n'avait pas peur de le décevoir, cela ne comptait pas.

Après une minute entière de mutisme, ce dernier se décida enfin à répondre à la question d'Helen :

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! on dirait un poisson rouge qui vient de découvrir une algue... c'est la vérité, du moins, en partie. Mon frère, Mycroft, avait de grandes ambitions pour moi, une carrière prestigieuse, miroir de la sienne. Il me poussait donc naturellement à aller en S. et c'était d'ailleurs là qu'allait ma préférence, c'est toujours le cas, je voulais être chimiste et aussi détective. Je résous des enquêtes parfois mais quand j'envoie des rapports détaillés à la police, ils me les font renvoyer, ils n'ont pas confiance en un gamin de dix-sept ans... peu importe, revenons à ta question, je suppose que j'ai choisi la filière opposée par esprit de contradiction. Mais curieusement, cela ne me déplait pas. La littérature et la philosophie m'aident à comprendre les sentiments et à mieux appréhender l'esprit humain et les raison qui peuvent pousser au crime. Cela m'aide beaucoup dans mes enquêtes.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu as renoncé à ton rêve dans le seul but d'énerver ton frère ?

\- Yep !

Il avait l'air tellement fier de lui que l'on aurait pu le confondre avec un enfant ayant recouvert un canapé en cuir hors de prix de peinture, et, montrant ce qu'il considérait comme un chef-d'œuvre à ses parents, s'attendant à être félicité.

\- Et ça a marché au moins ?

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, moyen de communication très Sherlockien apparemment. Cela semblait vouloir dire plusieurs choses : première hypothèse, tu m'ennuies ; deuxième hypothèse, question trop personnelle ; troisième hypothèse, il n'en savait rien mais ne voulait pas l'admettre parce que monsieur se croyait infiniment supérieur. Helen opta pour la troisième.

\- Donc, tu n'en sais rien. Mais comment ça se fait ?

\- Démasqué... tout simplement parce que mon frère est très doué pour dissimuler ses émotions, si tant est qu'il soit capable d'en avoir, particulièrement avec moi parce qu'il sait que je suis nettement plus intelligent que toute la population de la France réunie. Et il a un bon entrainement, dans son métier il vaut mieux savoir jouer la comédie.

Le fait qu'ils étaient obligés de chuchoter pour que Mme Donovan ne les mette pas à la porte, ne facilitait pas la tâche d'Helen pour suivre cette conversation. Il fallut donc deux bonnes minutes pour qu'elle reprenne le fil de ce que Sherlock venait de dire et pour se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé de lui, et ce, spontanément. Elle décida donc de tenter d'aller un peu plus loin et de lui poser une question qui la démangeait et qu'elle se savait incapable de retenir.

\- Et donc, il fait quoi comme travail ton frère, Mycroft, c'est ça ?

\- Si on l'écoute, il n'est qu'un auxiliaire mineur au sein du gouvernement.

\- Mais...

\- Mais ?

\- Tu ne dirais pas « si on l'écoute » s'il n'y avait pas un « mais » pour contredire cette affirmation.

\- Pas faux. Bon, à vair dire, il _est_ le gouvernement, quand il n'est pas trop occupé à être les services secrets, la DGSE, la DRM, et, à l'occasion de la DGSI*.

\- Ok... mais est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est impossible ? Il ne peut pas avoir un poste aussi haut placé ! Enfin, réfléchis, on en aurait entendu parler, tous les hommes politiques sont très médiatisés et puis même si vous avez dix ans d'écart, il est beaucoup trop jeune !

\- Tu as raison. Enfin, tu aurais raison s'il ne s'agissait que d'un homme politique ordinaire, or, les hommes politiques vraiment malins sont ceux qui savent rester dans l'ombre. De plus, tu oublies un autre détail, déjà nous avons quinze ans d'écart. Je sais, c'est énorme mais mes parents ne se sentaient pas capables d'élever deux enfants à l'intelligence surdéveloppée. Oui, ils sont désespérément ordinaires... Mycroft est un génie, c'est un fait. Il a donc su gravir les échelons à une vitesse assez incroyable, et, oui, il travaille pour plusieurs organisations, une seule ne suffisait pas à assouvir son besoin de tout contrôler.

\- Et toute ta famille est comme ça ?

\- Non, je viens de te le dire, seuls mon frère et moi sommes supérieurement intelligents.

\- Pas trop de prétention surtout !

\- Non, pas quand c'est simplement la vérité.

Helen se surprit à le regarder en souriant, elle dut cependant se détourner de lui car Mme Donovan les fixait intensément, les sourcils froncés. Cette mimique était sa spécialité. Avec l'hypocrisie bien entendu. Sa grande « qualité » était de savoir sourire aimablement à tous les élèves pour ensuite se montrer injuste au conseil de classe. Helen la haïssait cordialement depuis le jour de la pré-rentrée : un seul regard lui avait suffi pour savoir que jamais elle ne l'apprécierait et qu'elle le lui rendrait bien, tâche à laquelle la professeure n'avait pas manqué de s'atteler avec ferveur. Helen lui rendait la pareille par des regards glaciaux et un mutisme qui, elle le savait, exaspérait celle qu'elle considérait comme son ennemie. C'était de la pure provocation de la part de la jeune fille mais elle trouvait cela distrayant et assez satisfaisant lorsque Donovan était obligée de détourner le regard. Cela était devenu une sorte de rituel entre elles : chaque fois que la professeure posait ses prunelles sur celles d'Helen, cette dernière capturait son regard à son tour et le jeu pouvait commencer. Car c'était bien un jeu. Un jeu qui avait repris à la seconde où, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle l'avait surprise en plein délit de bavardage avec Sherlock. Evidemment, Helen soutint son regard et ne put retenir un sourire victorieux lorsque sa rivale tourna la tête vers Sarah qui lui posait une question. Le nouvel « ami » de la jeune femme lui sourit, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier Mme Donovan non plus.

Cette dernière leur demanda finalement de se taire pour donner l'illusion qu'elle avait encore ne serait-ce qu'une once d'autorité sur elle.

Helen vit alors Kitty glisser un papier dans la main de Sherlock qui le prit machinalement, sans même y prêter attention. Il fit alors quelque chose de très surprenant, même pour lui : il le porta à son nez pour le humer avec curiosité. Il l'observa sous tous les angles possibles et jamais Helen n'avait vu quelqu'un arborer un tel air de concentration. Il décida, après un examen minutieux, de le déplier et de le lire. Tout en faisant semblant de prêter attention au cours, la jeune femme se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Sherlock pour lire à son tour. Elle était curieuse et l'avait toujours été, en dépit de ses efforts. Quoi qu'actuellement elle ne cherchait pas trop à en faire.

Le papier était recouvert d'une écriture fine mais grossière, indubitablement celle de Kitty bien qu'elle se soit appliquée. La lettre commençait ainsi : « Sherlock, tu ne peus pas savoir a quelle point je trouve ça géniale que tu sois dans notre classe ! Elle manquais de présence masculine ! » La répétition des points d'exclamation non justifiée, les fautes d'orthographe et le ton beaucoup trop mielleux ne faisaient que confirmer, si besoin était, que cette fille était une vraie idiote, sans ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de culture pour la sauver.

Helen continua sa lecture, s'attendant plus ou moins à la suite, elle ne fut pas déçue : « Tu sais, j'aie été nouvelle moi aussi, je viens de New-York ! Et je sais à quel point ça peux être « hard » d'être un étranger ici. Si tu as besoin, tu peux compter sur moi ! Je serai toujours là ! Ah, et fait gaffe avec Helen. Tu pense l'apprécier mais c'est la pire des associable je te jure ! Impossible de la trainer à la moindre fête, elle a toujours des excuses ! Bref, elle peux ètre sympa quant elle veut et, globalement, on ne peux jamais rien lui refuser. Je sais pas trop pourquoi. Mais fais gaffe ! Conseil d'amie ! Je sais même pas comment t'a fait pour te mettre à côté d'elle, d'habitude elle veux pas. Bref, si tu veux on pourra aller boire un verre en amis y a pas de souci c'est moi qui offre, cadeau de bienvenue ! Bisous ! Kitty. »

La seule pensée qui parvint à traverser le brouillard que ses fautes à répétition avaient formé dans l'esprit d'Helen fut : « non mais quelle idiote ! ». La jeune fille laissa glisser son regard jusqu'au visage de Sherlock et du se retenir d'éclater de rire en voyant son expression : il tenait la lettre du bout de ses longs doigts pâles comme s'il avait peur d'être contaminé par un virus quelconque, son visage d'ordinaire si impassible affichait un mélange de dégoût et de mépris, le tout teinté d'ironie. Immédiatement, enfin dès qu'il eut repris ses esprits, une de ses grandes mains pâles fusa avec une vitesse hallucinante pour se saisir d'une feuille, dans le trieur d'Helen, bien sûr puisque monsieur n'avait aucune fourniture. Dès qu'il eut subtilisé un stylo dans la trousse de sa voisine, il commença à rédiger une réponse d'une écriture fine, penchée et dont l'élégance évoquait irrésistiblement une époque nettement plus reculée.

Helen se permit à nouveau de lire par-dessus son épaule : quoi qu'il en soit, elle aurait été bien en peine de s'en empêcher à ce stade. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit que Sherlock avait dû vérifier pour être sûr du nom de la destinataire : « Kitty, je ne vais pas me lancer dans la correction de tes innombrables fautes d'orthographe, chose que je n'aurais de toute façon pas dû avoir à faire étant donné que tu es en L. Il en va de même pour ta grammaire plus que déplorable. De plus, n'essaie pas de me convaincre que tu viens de New-York et que tu as déménagé plus tard ; tu n'as pas d'accent quand tu parles, je te rappelle que nous avons anglais ensemble puisque tu sembles l'oublier et lorsque tu as lu l'extrait d'Hamlet, ta prononciation était déplorable, quand tu as essayé de répondre aux questions de Watson, tu as fait des fautes de grammaire que même un collégien aurait su éviter. Quant au fait que la classe manquait cruellement de garçons, ta remarque était inutile dans la mesure où il n'y avait aucun garçon et que n'importe quel idiot l'aurait remarqué donc je ne vois pas comment tu peux penser que ce petit fait ait pu m'échapper. Mais je crois que je ne vais pas aller plus loin dans le commentaire de tes erreurs. Et, non, ce n'est pas « hard » d'être nouveau ici, c'est exactement pareil que partout ailleurs. Toujours les mêmes personnes stupides et insignifiantes telles que toi. Quant au fait que tu te prennes pour mon amie, sache que je n'ai pas d'amis, je n'en ai jamais eu et je n'ai pas la moindre intention d'en avoir un jour. De plus, il est clair que ce n'est pas une amitié platonique que tu recherches avec moi : le papier parfumé, plié à la perfection de sorte que pas un millimètre ne dépasse. Ce genre de précision ne t'est pas habituelle, il n'y a qu'à voir l'état de tes feuilles de cours et de ton chemisier pas repassé. Tu as même passé un stylo ou une règle sur les bords pour parfaire le pliage comme en témoignent les légères marques de pliures que l'on remarque près des bords. Le léger rougissement quand tu me l'as tendu et tes coups d'œil répétés depuis que je l'ai ouverte ne font que renforcer ma théorie déjà plus qu'établie. Pour répondre à ta question : non, je ne veux pas « prendre un verre » avec toi. En ce qui concerne Helen, je fais ce qu'il me plaît mais ta jalousie est injustifiée , je réprouve toute relation , amicale, amoureuse ou charnelle, donc inutile d'insulter la seule personne de cette classe à avoir un Q.I plus élevé que celui d'un poisson rouge. S.H. »

Décidément, ce Sherlock Holmes était extraordinaire ! Helen adorait sa manière de répondre, si froide, si sarcastique, purement brillante. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose à ce propos, parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait compris qu'elle avait tout lu. Mais la sonnerie retentit à ce moment précis, coupant la jeune fille dans son élan, la bouche entre ouverte, prête à formuler un compliment, ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

* DGSE : Direction Générale de la Sécurité Extérieure, il s'agit du service d'espionnage français qui s'occupe de tout ce qui concerne l'extérieur du territoire.

DRM : Direction du Renseignement Militaire, c'est un service de renseignement français qui gère tout ce qui concerne les tactiques militaires et toutes les stratégies mises en place lors de conflits ou en prévision de ces derniers.

DGSI : Direction Générale de la Sécurité Intérieure, c'est le même principe que la DGSE sauf que là c'est plus centré sur le contre-espionnage et la lutte antiterroriste.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

Au lieu de cela, elle se leva brusquement et se rua hors de la salle, elle se mit alors à courir, littéralement, pour arriver dans le bus. Parce que bien que le bus de Propriano soit relativement grand, le village de destination était le seul dans les environs à avoir de quoi attirer les gens, à moins d'une heure et demie de route, cela s'entend : deux grandes surfaces (bien que techniquement, elles appartenaient toutes deux à la commune voisine, celle de Vigiannello), la plage (peu attractive en cette période de l'année, certes, mais elle restait un facteur non négligeable), un stade, une piscine municipale, une dizaine de restaurant fermés jusqu'au mois de mai, de même pour les boutiques (sauf trois). Cela paraissait peu, mais par rapport aux autres villages environnants, cela représentait le grand luxe. Donc, comme Propriano avait tant d'attraits, il était naturel que la population y soit concentrée et que donc cela se ressente dans le bus scolaire qui se retrouvait, de fait, constamment plein. Certaines fois, les retardataires étaient contraints de s'asseoir par terre, sur les marches devant la porte coulissante. Helen était donc obligée de courir pour être sûre d'avoir une place, et de préférence seule.

Par miracle, elle trouva une place seule à l'avant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit Sherlock monter à son tour, quelques secondes seulement après elle alors qu'il était encore assis quand elle avait quitté la salle de cours. Elle se promit de ne plus jamais sous-estimer l'avantage de posséder une paire de jambes vertigineuse. Poussée par un accès d'altruisme qui ne lui était pas coutumier, Helen fit signe à Sherlock de venir la rejoindre quand elle vit son expression en constatant que les seules places demeurées libres se trouvaient tout au fond avec tous les gens les moins propres, les plus turbulents et le plus vulgaires du lycée. Il la regarda, interdit, pendant quelques secondes avant de se décider à venir la rejoindre. La jeune fille ne lui proposa pas la place près de la fenêtre, sa toute nouvelle générosité avait ses limites tout de même. Et l'excès dans ces choses-là ne pouvait s'avérer que néfaste. Elle était prête, chaque soir, à courir, faisant souffrir ses pauvres petites jambes bien trop courtes, pour obtenir cette place, elle n'allait tout de même pas la céder au premier bellâtre venu. Non pas qu'elle trouvât Sherlock attirant, loin de là. Ce genre de considérations la laissaient d'ordinaire totalement indifférente. Sauf pendant une certaine période de sa vie, avec Tom, mais tout était complètement différent.

Tom avait été là au bon moment, quand elle en était à se plonger dans des livres plus romantiques les uns que les autres. Quand elle n'avait aucun ami masculin, en bref, il était apparu dans des conditions idéales pour faciliter cet attachement que la jeune femme avait eu pour lui. Helen se rendait compte, avec du recul qu'elle lui avait inventé une personnalité qui était loin d'être la sienne, elle s'était laissée influencer par l'idée qu'elle s'était faite de lui alors que la réalité était tout autre. Il était en vérité assez prétentieux, ce qui n'aurait pas dérangé la jeune femme s'il avait été franc, or il ne l'avait pas été, avec elle plus particulièrement. Tandis que Sherlock, lui, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus franc, d'une franchise presque enfantine parfois, ne comprenant pas pourquoi certaines choses devaient rester des pensées ; c'était agréable, rafraichissant. Certaines personnes en étaient froissées, trop habituées qu'elles étaient à dissimuler leurs pensées les plus profondes, s'étant habituées, pour se glisser dans le moule de la société, à être hypocrites chaque jour, chaque heure, à tel point que cela était devenu une seconde nature, ces personnes ne s'apercevaient même plus de leur fausseté tant elle était encrée en eux, jusque dans leur chair. Sherlock était prétentieux, mais avec un cerveau comme le sien, il pouvait se le permettre. Il était froid et associable : deux choses que la plupart des gens détestaient mais qui étaient aux yeux d'Helen de grandes qualités. Une seule journée avec lui, une seule conversation et ses convictions les plus profondes en étaient ébranlées. L'affection qu'elle pensait avoir eue pour Tom lui paraissait ridicule, tous ses efforts pour ne pas se mêler au monde tout en en tirant le plus de choses possibles lui semblait être la pire des hypocrisies, elle qui se vantait sans cesse de ne pas faire semblant de les apprécier, n'était-ce pas justement ce qu'elle faisait ? Et même si c'était pour servir son intérêt, cela la rendait-elle moins fausse ? Au fond, elle savait que non, elle l'avait toujours su, mais il avait fallu que Sherlock, Sherlock sans aucun savoir-vivre, Sherlock le génie, Sherlock le sociopathe, entre dans sa vie pour qu'elle arrête le déni de cette évidence : elle était tout aussi hypocrite qu'eux. D'une manière différente peut-être, mais cela restait et resterait de l'hypocrisie.

Elle fut arrachée à ses réflexions lorsque la voix de Sherlock retentit près de son oreille, la faisant sursauter :

\- J'ai vu que tu regardais par-dessus mon épaule tout à l'heure. Tu n'es vraiment pas discrète.

\- Je savais que tu m'avais vue mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. C'était génial, à propos, exactement la réponse qu'elle méritait. C'était évident que toutes les filles allaient essayer de t'avoir. Par contre ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elles aient agi, pour la plupart, dès le premier jour. Elles auraient pu attendre quelques jours quand même et faire semblant d'avoir un minimum de dignité et d'amour propre à défaut d'intelligence.

\- Tu es vraiment optimiste à ce point ? Ca me désole pour toi.

Décidant d'ignorer le sarcasme, Helen choisit de poser une question qui lui brûlait la langue.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas déballé toute ma vie comme tu l'as fait pour les autres ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est très simple : tu as un petit frère d'une dizaine d'années qui n'a pas conscience de sa force et teste ses limites. Tes parents sont divorcés ou du moins séparés depuis cinq ou six ans je dirais. Ta lumière est à ta gauche quand tu te prépares le matin. Tu fais de la gymnastique depuis quelques années. Tu es très soigneuse avec tes affaires au début mais ensuite tu te lasses et oublies que tu dois faire attention. Tu refuses de t'approcher des gens, parce que tu es plus intelligente et tu le sais mais aussi pour te protéger et puis en plus tu détestes les contacts physiques.

\- Ouah ! C'est brillant ! Mais comment tu as fait ça ?

\- Facile : ton petit frère d'abord : tu as un bleu au niveau de la taille que j'ai pu apercevoir quand tu as mis ton manteau tout à l'heure et que ton haut s'est relevé à cause du mouvement, et une morsure au poignet gauche, à peine visible cela dit. Quelqu'un de petit donc puisque les blessures ne sont pas plus hautes que la taille ou le poignet, de plus, les dents sont petites et les espaces entre chaque dent sont assez importants, c'est forcément un enfant. Nous ne sommes pas dans une école primaire, tu t'es fait ça chez toi. Ça aurait pu être chez une amie mais la seule que tu aies est fille unique d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, donc un proche : tu rentres à dix-huit heures tous les soirs, j'ai regardé les horaires de bus, et tu n'es pas du genre à faire du baby-sitting. La morsure est nette, tu n'as pas cherché à te dégager, tu faisais attention de ne pas blesser ton « agresseur », et vu ta propension à détester tout être humain, c'est de ton propre frère dont il s'agit, tu n'aurais jamais fait cela sinon. Et il est âgé d'environ dix ans parce que c'est à cet âge que l'on commence à tester ses limites et à prendre de la force sans s'en rendre compte or, le bleu est très marqué, tirant sur le noir, le coup a été violent.

Ensuite, ton téléphone est neuf, trois mois tout au plus, c'est le dernier modèle et il est très cher. Tu ne travailles pas, on te l'a donc offert, un cadeau à ce prix-là vient de quelqu'un de très proche, probablement un de tes parents. De même pour ton stylo, un Mont Blanc, une grande marque, hors de prix, gravé à tes initiales. Mais tu portes des vêtements datant, pour ta veste, d'au moins cinq ans, reprisée deux fois au niveau des épaules, le noir est un peu délavé. Mais tu ne le jettes pas. Cela aurait pu être par attachement mais il y a dessus une tâche que tu n'as pas pris la peine d'enlever alors que tu l'as forcément vue. Tu n'as rien d'autre à mettre. Donc, parents divorcés : l'un des deux t'offre des cadeaux prestigieux, je dirais ton père, un téléphone et un stylo, typiquement masculin. Tandis que l'autre ne t'achète que rarement des vêtements, par avarice ou manque de moyens je ne sais pas encore, ta mère vraisemblablement puisqu'en général les filles font du shopping avec leur mère.

Pour la lumière, c'était le plus simple, ton sourcil gauche est parfaitement épilé, tandis que le droit est assez imprécis, un jeu d'enfant.

La gymnastique maintenant : tes épaules sont musclées, un peu trop pour une fille qui ne ferait pas de sport et aussi petite que toi. Ce pourrait être de la natation, sauf si on regarde la forme particulière qu'ont tes muscles ainsi que le fait que tes mains sont calleuses et la peau au niveau de l'articulation métacarpo-phalangienne arrachée par endroits. De l'escalade alors ? Non plus, tout simplement parce que tes ongles sont relativement longs et vernis, ce qui indique que tu ne dois pas glisser tes doigts dans des prises sur un mur d'escalade ni dans les aspérités d'un rocher par exemple. Donc quel sport réunit tous ces critères ? La gymnastique, l'état de tes mains étant, je présume, dû aux barres asymétriques. Quant au fait que tu pratiques ce sport depuis des années, cela est visible par le développement de tes muscles et ta cambrure du dos qui n'est pas naturelle, c'est donc pendant ta croissance que tu as pratiqué.

Ton téléphone a une protection presque neuve, tu fais donc attention à tes affaires, mais il y a des éraflures dessus, en grande quantité, comme tu l'as sans arrêt en main, elles sont dues à des chutes, plusieurs c'est évident, tu as arrêté d'en prendre soin récemment, ce modèle a trois mois seulement, de plus, les éraflures n'ont pas de saletés incrustées à l'intérieur, ce qui prouve qu'elles sont récentes.

Tu es toujours à l'écart des autres, tu ne les laisse jamais approcher, sans doute parce que tu les surpasses en intelligence, ce qui n'est pas un exploit soit dit en passant, et tu le sais très bien. Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison qui te pousse à ne pas te mélanger aux autres : c'est pour te protéger. Tu portes un collier en forme de cœur, il s'agit de ton seul bijou, il est très ancien, à première vue je dirais qu'il a au moins une centaine d'années. Il est probablement passé de générations en générations pour arriver jusqu'à toi, il est si vieux qu'il s'ouvre tout seul. Mais pourquoi un cœur ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ton style, voire même pas du tout. Tu le portes donc par attachement. D'ailleurs, quand il s'est ouvert tout à l'heure, j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir la lettre « M » gravée à l'intérieur. La gravure était nettement plus brillante que le reste du bijou, donc beaucoup plus neuve et elle se trouvait à l'endroit où une photo aurait dû être placée. La lettre est un « M » majuscule tout à fait banal, et clairement pas réalisée par un professionnel, je pense que c'est toi-même qui l'as tracée. Tu tremblais ou tu pleurais, tu as dû t'y prendre à plusieurs fois, dans les deux cas, cette gravure est la marque de la souffrance pure. Donc quelque chose, probablement un décès (tu n'as pas l'air d'être du genre à être affectée par un événement anodin), ou une trahison, t'a fait souffrir et depuis tu évites de te rapprocher des autres par peur de souffrir. Et tu détestes clairement toute forme de contact physique, ça se voit à la tête que tu fais quand quelqu'un t'approche d'un peu trop près.

\- Tu... tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire que j'aie jamais rencontrée !

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, c'était remarquable ! On a dû te le dire souvent, non ? Enfin je sais que ça peut en rebuter certains mais quand même, il y a bien des gens qui apprécient ton talent !

\- Non. En fait, on ne me l'avait jamais dit.

\- Vraiment ? Mais, ceux qui ne t'insultent pas, ils te disent quoi ?

\- Oh, ça dépend, mais la plupart du temps ils fondent en larmes, je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- Moi non plus.

Helen regarda Sherlock avec un petit sourire en coin. Comprenant visiblement où elle voulait en venir, il lui sourit en retour. Il ressembla soudain à un enfant. Emerveillée, la jeune femme ne put détacher son regard de ce visage si étrangement fascinant. S'il le remarqua, il n'en dit rien et se contenta de brancher ses écouteurs à son Iphone dernier cri et de les enfoncer dans ses oreilles. Helen s'empressa de l'imiter en lançant sa playlist du mois. Elle sourit en entendant que le mode aléatoire l'avait immédiatement dirigée sur « honey, honey » du groupe ABBA.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin de Propriano quand le changement de chanson s'effectua. Ils avaient près de trente minutes de trajet matin et soir, Helen tenta de discerner les plaines et les rares maisons à travers l'obscurité et les gouttes de pluie qui maculaient la vitre comme tant de larmes versées par le ciel, désolé par une humanité déliquescente.


End file.
